Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation/Quotes
This page is a list of quotes spoken by the playable characters of ''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3'' Ayane *''"This is stupid."'' *''"Hmph. This outcome was only obvious."'' *''"Can't you give me more of a challenge?"'' *''"Woohoo, that's the way to do it!"'' *''"Hey! You out of your mind?! Stop looking! You perv!"'' (if the player prematurely opens their eyes while she is changing) *''"This is simply another mission. In fact, missions like this aren't so bad."'' *''"I can't refuse if it's from you. Thank you."'' (if the player gives Ayane a present with a high bond level.). *''"You look as laid-back as usual, I see."'' *''"What are you looking at?!"'' *''"Heh. This isn't too bad, I guess."'' *''"Oh, hello. How are you?"'' *''"What're your plans for today?"'' *''"Wow. I'm impressed."'' *''"Hey! What's the matter with you?!"'' *''"Just what are you up to?!"'' *''"I hope you're ready to face the consequences!"'' Helena Douglas *''"Are you having fun?"'' *''"Hey, you there. Would you like to pair up with me?"'' *''"I expected more from you."'' *''"Oh! This is so wonderful!"'' *''"I thought you were better than this. How disappointing."'' *''"Please, get your mind out of the gutter."'' Hitomi *''"Alright. Here I go!"'' *''"So? How do I look?"'' *''"Oh well. I'll put it on next time."'' *''"Hey! You're not supposed to look! Give me a break!"'' *''"Let's see if I can ride this thing."'' *''"It feels so good... I could just melt away."'' *''"Wow, this is the best!"'' *''"I think I'm getting pretty good at this."'' *''"I feel like I could take on the world!"'' *''"I've got this place all to myself!"'' *''"Wow, this is the best!"'' *''"Oh! Thank you!"'' *''"Eek! Stop looking at me before I make you stop!"'' *''"Hey, stop it!"'' *''"You took a picture? How about a picture of my fist instead?!"'' *''"Oh! I was just thinking about you!"'' *''"Hey! I've been waiting for you!"'' *''"Excuse me! What do you think you're looking at? I can't believe you!"'' Honoka *''"Hehe... No one's looking, right?"'' (when about to break into a dance on the beach) *''"Hehe. Awesome!"'' *''"Woah. I did it."'' *''"How is it?"'' (After changing) *''"It's embarrassing if you just stare at me like that."'' *''"Hi again! It must be fate at work. Hehe."'' *''"This was simply the best vacation ever. I'll treasure my memories here always."'' *''"Thanks again for everything."'' *''"You can't take those kinds of pictures."'' *''"Did you catch me from my good side?"'' *''"Yay! I have a good feeling about that one."'' *''"Wh-What are you looking at?"'' *''"Eek! Hey, cut that out!"'' Kasumi *''"Ah! No peeking! How dare you..."'' (If the player prematurely opens their eyes while Kasumi is changing) *''"I'll wear this some other time."'' *''"This feels so nice."'' (When showering) *''"Such a beautiful view..."'' *''"I'm really glad I came here."'' *''"I better make a wish!"'' *''"I wonder how Hayate's doing..."'' *''"Wow! WOW!"'' *''"Wow! This is great!"'' *''"Maybe I keep running into you because of that fortune I received."'' *''"Thank goodness!"'' (Sometimes when winning a game of Butt Battle) *''"Thanks! Let's play again!"'' (Sometimes when winning a game of Butt Battle) *''"This is a little embarrassing..."'' *''"Hey, stop it!"'' Kokoro *''"I wish I could stay like this forever and ever..."'' *''"I love how the air is so fresh here."'' *''"Wow! I'm so happy! Thank you so much!"'' *''"You never cease to amaze me... Thank you!"'' *''"I feel completely embarrassed..."'' *''"Stop it! You pervert!"'' Marie Rose *''"Why did this happen?"'' *''"Yay! I'm doing really good!"'' *''"Stupid idiot!"'' *''"Amazing! This feels so nice!"'' *''"I'm on a vacation! Better make the most of it!"'' *''"This swimsuit is pretty cute."'' *''"I don't want to waste a single moment!"'' *''"Ha! Did you see that?"'' *''"You can't stand to be away from me, can you?"'' *''"I'm pretty charming, aren't I?"'' *''"Ha! Did you see that?"'' *''"Hey! You're such a perv!"'' Momiji *''"That's too bad. I better try harder!"'' *''"I should make the most of my time here..."'' *''"The sky and ocean are absolutely stunning..."'' *''"Um... how does it look?"'' *''"The air is so fresh here."'' *''"What?! You just took a picture just now? You have to promise not to show anybody!"'' *''"Um... Do you want to play with me?"'' *''"I was just thinking about you."'' *''"Wow. I am quite impressed..."'' *''"Um... No peeking... Okay?"'' *''"Eek! You pervert!"'' Nyotengu *''"Am I too beautiful to look at?"'' *''"Huh?! What is that? A "camera," you say?"'' *''"I find you to be worthy of my praise."'' *''"Vacations are so much fun."'' *''"Why are you looking?! You have a filthy mind!"'' *''"No peeking! Stop it!"'' Category:Fighter Quotes Category:Articles being constructed